Let Her Go
by PardonMyFangirl
Summary: Lovino Vargas has been angry with Antonio Fernandez Carriedo for the last time. He is alone and depressed for a while till one of the new students starts taking an interest in him. A multi-chapter fanfic that will be added on to. POV might change a few times. Rating might change over time. Prumano fanfic with a bit of Spamano. College au.
1. Chapter 1 - Antonio's wrongdoing

This is a Hetalia Fanfic. The main ship that will be shipped is Prumano but it will start with Spamano. I wanna try to make this a multi-chapter fanfic. I don't know how this thing will go because as I am kind of putting it together as it goes. This is one of those fanfics that I don't really have a plan for so we'll see how it goes.

I decided to write this fanfic after listening to a couple of songs on youtube. I'm not the best writer but I still like to write. I would love any constructive criticism. So please go ahead! Anyway, hope you like it!

* * *

Antonio had always enjoyed when him and Lovino were together, ever since they met in freshman year. They had been together for about 2 years or so. He thought of these times when he was at the bar alone; drinking his sorrows and sadness away, drinking to forget. He looked down at his glass; swirling the dark red liquid in it. He usually drank sangria or beer but somehow, this time, he chose wine.

He looked down at his wine and remembered that this was Lovino's favorite. He remembered because Lovino would always get the same bottle of the same wine when they went out to get dinner or at home when sitting watching tv or reading. He sighed, put his elbows on the counter and his head in his hands.

It had been about half a year since they had broken up.

Back when they started out, it had been so good. But he guessed it was only the honeymoon stage blinding them from the truth. Because once that was over, they argued almost 24/7. It started out with bickering or a small argument here and there when one of them did something wrong like misplace a cellphone or forgetting to feed the turtles they owned. But then they turned into nasty fights that resulted in Lovino going to stay with his brother Feliciano for the weekend or worse for a week.

Antonio would go to Francis and tell him about what happened. His French friend consoled him and helped him through what happened. Even Francis's boyfriend Arthur helped by making him tea and baking him comfort food and patting his back awkwardly.

After a week and a couple of days after, Arthur kicked Antonio out and told him to go home to Lovino. The two made up and went on for a while in peace until another fight would spring up a week or two later.

The last time they fought was the last time they were together.

* * *

 _Antonio was at the bar with France and Arthur. Francis was the one who asked him to go out for drinks and Arthur went together with Francis to make sure he didn't get too crazy._

 _Unfortunately, Arthur was always the one getting piss drunk and Francis had to call it a night when that happened they would drag a drunk and very talkative (not to mention sing-y) Englishman home._

 _This time though, it had been different._

 _They went out for drinks and instead of being the more sober ones, all three got really drunk and things went south._

 _Lovino had apparently tried calling Antonio multiple times to see where he was. They had planned to go out to a double date with Feliciano and Ludwig. He thought it strange that Antonio would forget about their plans or not answer his phone._

 _After a while of Antonio not answering, he got worried. He called Francis and Arthur, and Arthur was the one who finally answered after the 2nd time he called._

" _'Ellooooo?" he said the word long and dragged out. His speech had become very slurred and slightly thicker in accent caused by of all the alcohol in his system messing with his brain._

" _Arthur? Are you drunk? Where's_ _Antonio_? _Is he with Francis? Are you with them? Did you all go out to drink again?" He threw question after question at Arthur._

 _Arthur chuckled and said" You asss' soooo many questionsss. Weeee wentss out to drin'sss. Hehehe. Hey Frog! Ge' me ano'er drink! Hey An- Antoniooo hey!" giggling and Antonio's voice are heard on the other line when the phone was being passed to him._

 _Lovino's stomach did a flip when he heard the giggling. It had obviously hadn't been from either of the two other men. It sounded higher pitched and more female than any male laughter._

 _He started to seeth. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, that was until he heard a female voice call out to Antonio to come back to her._

 _He hung up his phone. He was in a rage now and needed to get to where they were at that moment. He grabbed his coat and his car keys and drove to the usual bar that the three were known to go to._

 _Once there, he turned the car off and just sat inside. He didn't know what to do. Lovino's mind was racing at a hundred miles per hour and his nerves where on edge. He was afraid of walking in and seeing Antonio cheating on him._

 _He took a long, deep breath and got out of his car._

 _When he walked in, all he saw a bar full of the usual college students from campus. His eyes then fell on a horrible scene._

 _Francis and Arthur were making out at one of the other tables at the back of the bar. Which was not the surprising part and was actually expected. But they weren't the only ones making out._

 _His heart sank the moment he saw Antonio, kissing or more like eating face with another person in the back of the bar. They were going at it and the girl's hands were up Antonio's shirt while he had his hands on her sides or ass. Lovino's hands clenched at his sides, his face growing red blotches from the anger he was feeling; he stomped over to the two._

" _ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO WHAT THE FUCK DO_ _ **YOU**_ _THINK YOU ARE DOING!" he yelled at the Spaniard as his whole body shook with anger. Antonio startled broke the girl and him apart and looked up. Through his drunken haze did he finally realize what was happening and looked at Lovino with a terrified and dumbfounded look, his mouth hanging open and smeared with red lipstick from the girl who wore a startled look on her face._

 _The girl got off of Antonio and looked back and forth at Antonio and Lovino, "Wait...what's..."_

 _It took her a moment but she finally realized what was happening and looked over at Toni with anger in her face, "You have a boyfriend!"_

 _She took a few steps towards Toni again and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. "You're an asshole," she spat in his face as she grabbed her purse from the booth._

 _She turned to Lovino, gave him an apologetic face, and in a sincere voice said, "I am so sorry. He told me he was single. I never meant for that to happen. I swear!"_

 _Lovino looked over at the girl, and because of his weakness towards women he just shook his head,"It's not your fault. You don't have to worry about it. Just please go…"_

 _The girl apologized one more time andd left; Lovino turned back to Antonio, fire in his eyes, "you!"_

 _He punched him square in the jaw once, grabbed him by the front of the shirt, and leaned in close," I could do so many worse things than that punch. I want to beat the crap out of you right now actually, but you know what, I don't want to ruin my new clothes and I don't want to deal with this crap anymore. We are done! Now you can really be single and kiss whoever the fuck you want!" He let him go and was about to leave but turned back to say one last thing. "Oh and by the way, what a lovely birthday this was…Don't bother talking to me again you insufferable prick."_

* * *

And that…was the end of their relationship. All because of that unfaithful night. He just couldn't believe it ended in that way and he blamed himself every single day for it.

When Antonio went home the next day he saw that not only was his apartment trashed, but all of lovi's belongings had been gone and his apartment felt colder and emptier now.


	2. Chapter 2 - This is Fine

Aweee yeaaa second chapter! Idk how long this fanfic will go but hopefully it can go for a long time. Lovino is going to be the main 3rd person POV in most of the story, Gilbert is second POV and Antonio will be the third. I will try and use words from Italian, German, Spanish, French or any other languages that come up. Even if Spanish was my first language, I still have trouble with it (Even English sometimes lol). Help on any words would greatly be appreciated! Ok back to the story!

* * *

"There. Finito, finally…" Lovino threw the last of Antonio's stuff he had into a box by the front door. It had already been 5 months since the break up and he was already feeling like he wanted him back. He walked over to his couch and flopped onto its soft cushions.

Grabbing the bottle of tequila he put down earlier to finish packing up Antonio's things, he lifted it, put it to his lips and took a giant swig from it. He shivered as the alcohol burned his throat on the way down to his stomach.

Lovino sat there looking into space for a couple minutes when he turned and his eyes landed on the turtles in the aquarium beside the bookshelf. He started thinking what was going to happen to them and if he would be staying with them or if Antonio would take them home. He wasn't fond of the turtles in the beginning.

He had told Antonio that he didn't want them and to take them back to the pet store. But then Antonio looked at him with that puppy dog face he knew Lovino couldn't resist. He remembered taking a couple minutes and finally agreeing with a roll of his eyes and a sigh.

As Antonio was hugging him and smiling like an idiot and thanking Lovino for accepting, Lovino then cut in and told him that he agreed but only if he helped care for them too because he couldn't trust Antonio with caring for them by himself. Antonio knowing Lovino well enough, knew that what he said was not really true but was Lovino's way of saying yes and he kept hugging him and kissing him on the cheeks while jumping up and down.

They had named the turtles Isabel and Galapagos. Isabel was named by Antonio because he said it reminded him of a Spaniard queen back when Christopher Columbus and the conquistador times were still going on. Lovino named the other turtle because he heard that the Galapagos Islands were kind of famous for their tortoises and he didn't want to be too complicated with the name.

At the memory he looked away from the tank, putting the thought of it away from his mind. He didn't notice that he was crying until he went to put a hand on his face from the headache that was bubbling up and felt fresh tears falling down his cheeks.

He quickly wiped them away and grabbed the tequila again to take another big swig from the bottle. Wincing while it burned its way down his esophagus again; preferring the pain it gave him instead of the pain in his head and heart.

To be honest, Lovino couldn't stand the taste of the stuff, but he wanted something potent enough to distract him from the memories. The wine that he usually drank was mysteriously gone but he didn't care nor did he remember what happened to it. It was too weak for what he needed it for. He had the same emotion he felt for the missing wine bottle that he felt for the past 5 months of his life. Unconcerned.

Eighty percent of the time he spent was for class or for the small job he worked at to feed himself, the turtles, pay the bills for the apartment or to pay for school. The other twenty percent of his time was spent in his apartment and in a flurry of loneliness, depression, recovery, avoiding Antonio at all costs, and often left a blank in his memory.

The only reason he was slightly more sober now was because he was running out of alcohol and food in his house and need to be sober enough to go out and get groceries.

Lovino sat on the couch for couple more moments before finally getting up and walking to the front door.

As he put his shoes on, he thought about just calling Feliciano up and ask him if he could get his groceries for him but thought against it.

He had been depending on his brother for the past 5 months and thought maybe he should start weening off of his brother's help.

Plus if Feliciano went out to get his groceries, then Ludwig would most definitely be tagging along to help him carry the groceries and make sure he got all of the things he needed to get correctly. And he didn't really want to see his brother's boyfriend till more time went by. The way that Ludwig actually wanted to help Lovino these past few months actually made him think that maybe Ludwig wasn't all that bad but he would never admit that to his face or anyone for that matter.

Lovino didn't really like Ludwig, even before he found out that Feliciano and Ludwig started going out, much to his dismay. But he had to guess that he kind of thanked him in some ways.

He helped Feliciano stay in line and on top with his schoolwork and his other responsibilities. Not to mention that he helped him get out of Lovino's hair. He loved his brother to death, but sometimes he needed his space too.

He shook his head, grabbed his keys and put on his sunglasses to hide his tired, red eyes. It was middle of July and wearing a coat would be kind of

stupid to wear in a scorching heat, so he just walked out and locked his door behind him.

He started walking and made sure to take the path that had the least people walking in it. Or at least the path that he knew most people he knew didn't walk on. He was lucky that the grocery store wasn't far from the apartment complexes where he lived. He wanted only to get his groceries and go home. No small chit chat or bumping into anyone he knew.

As he was walking, he felt a chill run down his spine as he looked up just in time to notice someone walking the opposite direction of where he was going. They both walked by each other with only a small glance exchanged as they kept to their business. Lovino thought nothing of it and didn't stop on his journey to the grocery store.

-Time skip to a month later. Sometime in late August-

Lovino looked at his calendar and sighed. It was almost about time to go back to classes but he didn't feel ready. It was going to be a hard year for him because it would mean going back to class and work, being alone, and avoiding Antonio as much as he could. He almost got a headache thinking about having to think of answers to questions about him and Antonio.

This was going to be a rough 3rd year for him.

A lot of the friends he had made where through Antonio or somehow they knew Antonio in some way or another. He almost thought of taking all of his classes online instead of going in and sitting through lectures but he knew Feliciano would most likely nag him and whine till he got fed up and go to class and be social.

See, Lovino wasn't that bad at being social or interacting with other people, sure sometimes he was, but the fact that he would have to go back and tell his breakup story over and over again was a nightmare for him. It had been almost 6 months now but he still felt pain in his heart from the breakup. It hurt him and he didn't know when it would stop hurting.

He decided that he would go to class but he would only spend his time on his school work and anything that was actually important. Like his job, his

brother, and maybe a friend or two so he wouldn't be so lonely. He even thought about dropping his clubs and sports but thought against it because he actually liked going and it might help him recover. Of course he was gonna drop some of the things "he" went to, but they weren't many.

Well you know besides futbol, no matter what, because it was one of his passions and he couldn't leave it. Not even for some stupid, cheating sack of bull turd. Futbol was one of the things him and his grandfather shared and he didn't want to lose that from his life.

Besides, the sport was helping him by paying off his school. Sure he wasn't the best at the game but he still loved playing it and he needed all the help he could get to pay all his school expenses. His parents and grandfather only had enough money to start both Feliciano and Lovino off in the first year of their schooling. They had to find a way to pay off the rest of the three years so he signed up for so many scholarships as well as his brother.

Lovino decided he might as well start getting ready for classes. He went to eat something and get his school stuff ready. 'Cazzo…I am really not going to like this year at all…'he thought while preparing himself a meal. 'Not one bit…"

* * *

Cool. Second chapter done! So I don't think I'm going to be putting me talking at the end of the chapters. The only time im putting anything down here is to put the translations of words. Oh I will ask one thing, constructive criticism please? It would help with my writing and make me really happy to know I can interact with people that read my writing. Anyway, till the next chapter!

Finito = finished

Cazzo = fuck (p.s. please don't say this word in front of anyone who speaks Italian unless you know them well enough)

(UPDATE: Ok so today is 10/28/2015. I am alive and want to post new chapters, but unfortunately i am having to wait to revive my old laptop and get the chapters i had already written. So i might have them by this weekend. So keep your fingers crossed! - P.M.F. out)


	3. Chapter 3 - Chano, you're what?

Soooo, it's been a bit since i've written. it is not because i want to stop this story but because my old laptop's hard drive is on the fritz so if i can't get it fixed then I'm going to just rewrite the 3rd chapter and keep going from there. Anyway, here i go! Enjoy!

* * *

A knock at the door startled Lovino out of his thoughts.

He had been looking through his new school books he had to buy for his third year of university. He was in the middle of starting to check out his book for one of his classes when the sound of someone at the door brought him from the quiet he was in.

The person at the door knocked repeatedly and Lovino yelled as he got up,"I'm coming!" He got to the door and opened it with a slightly annoyed face.

"Hi fratello! How is it going?" Feliciano said with a smile on his face while standing at the door way. From behind his brother, Lovino saw Ludwig was there with an awkward smile.

"Feliciano. I will be back later so we can get ready for our classes too, ok?" the German said towards his Italian boyfriend.

"Ok Luddy! See you later!" Feliciano turned around and pecked Ludwig on the lips and saw the other turn a bright pink, nodded towards both of them as a goodbye, and left.

Lovino made an audible gagging noise when he saw his brother kiss his boyfriend and started to walk towards his couch in his apartment. Feliciano followed close behind him and closed the front door, "It's not disgusting Lovi!"

"Are you sure? I almost felt like my breakfast was coming back up," Lovino said sarcastically as he sat back down on his couch.

"Oh come on Lovi. You are going to have to like be ok with him at some point," Feliciano whined slightly.

"Whatever," Lovino rolled his eyes and went through his supplies again. "Anyway, have you started to get your things ready for your first year? I don't want you running around forgetting everything on your first day. You registered for classes? Also, when are you moving your stuff into the apartment?

I have your room ready so just bring your stuff in. Make sure to leave your class schedule on the bulletin board in the hallway so I can make sure you go to class," Lovino bombarded his little brother with all of these questions so he knew that the other was prepared for his first year of university.

"Yes! I got all my supplies and Luddy helped a lot in organizing all of it! He also helped me sign up for classes. I know you wanted to help me with that but since he went to go do them I went with him and we got them done together!...Oh yeah and...heh...uh...about that…" Feliciano got kind of quiet and soft spoken, something he never did unless he was in trouble or if comforting someone or something along those lines.

Lovino rolled his eyes at the mention of Ludwig but grew suspicious when his brother answered in that quiet manner. "What do you mean by 'about that'? Didn't you want to come move in? I thought that's what you wanted," Lovino honestly didn't know if he cared or not.

He kind of just wanted someone to fill the room that at one point been "his" before he stayed in his room and then they broke up. Even if he cleaned up everything that was in there, he still needed someone or something to fill that room so he wouldn't be reminded of "him" every time he went in or walked by.

He had thought about making the room into an extra room for him to use but he really needed someone else to live in it with him because his salary would not be able to pay for the apartment, by himself, for very much longer.

"Si I know I said I might come stay with you, but I only said might. I had thought about it, and thought it would be better if I went to a dorm so I can meet new people and you could find a new person to live with you! It would help you get over An- I mean 'him'…" Feliciano almost let the name slip and quickly changed it before he said the rest of it.

"And you couldn't have told me earlier when I could of found someone to fill the room?!...You know nevermind. I'll deal with that later…Who's your roommate anyway? Have you met them yet?" Lovino asked. He actually would have to do a lot of work to find a new person to stay in his apartment with him. Well not with him with him, but to share the apartment and to help pay for it too….Oh well he'd deal with that later.

"Well...that was the other thing i wanted to tell you about…"

Lovino really hoped that this wasn't going where he thought is was going to go and-

"Luddy is going to be my roommate! Is that ok?..."Feliciano asked Lovino like he used to do when he was younger. Lovino went quiet and turned slowly towards his younger brother.

"You're sharing a room with Ludwig…How long has it been since you decided this? Did you not think of asking or telling me sooner?" Lovino glared at Feliciano. He was getting angry but he started to rethink that thought.

"I am so sorry fratello! Me and Ludwig were going to tell you sooner but-" Feliciano was cut off mid sentence when Lovino spoke again.

"You know what…" Lovino sighed and looked back towards his textbook, shaking his head. "It's fine. you are an adult and can make your own decisions. I am not Nonno," he decided not to get angry or upset with the other. He might not like the German bastard but he thought that if Feliciano really wanted it then he would just let him go ahead and let them. He didn't want to argue with his younger brother and have more problems. He didn't want to have more stress right as classes were starting up again.

"...Wait really? You aren't upset?..."Feliciano talked in a soft tone again, as if he used a louder voice it would trigger Lovino to be angrier.

"No...You are starting college and even if you just turned eighteen, it still means you can start making your own decisions. Picking who you will live in your dorm is fine. I do want you to know one thing," Lovino said.

"Si si! anything Lovino!" Feliciano said excitedly.

"If that German idiota does anything to hurt you in anyway, I am beating the shit out of him then you are moving in with me. Got it?" Lovino asked in a finalized tone.

Feliciano nodded and quickly jumped hugged his older brother, "Grazie! Grazie mille fratello!"

"Ahhh! Ok I get it! I get it! No more of this hugging! I already get enough of it from your 'hug therapy'!" Lovi sat motionless as Feliciano stayed latched onto him.

"You know what you have to do to stop it!"Feliciano smiled brightly and laughed slightly.

"Ugh fine!" Lovino rolled his eyes and hugged the other quickly.

Feliciano giggled, "Thank you Lovino!" He sat back against the couch and looked at his cellphone nonchalantly. He looked around the room for a couple seconds while Lovino read his textbook. He noticed how empty it looked since Lovino moved Antonio's things out of the apartment. They had been going out for a while and they must of collected stuff together. so half of the things that were in the apartment were Antonio's and since it wasn't there, it made the place feel more alone and sad. Feliciano made a mental note for later to find someone that could be a close friend with

Lovino and maybe even have them be a roommate too! "So are you ready for tomorrow Lovi? Exciting right! I'm excited!" Feliciano jumped in his seat and looked over at his brother.

"Good for you for being excited, but I am not. Remember, I've been here for 2 years already. You'll get used to it,"Lovino had closed his text book and was scrolling through his phone now. He looked through his schedule for school and anything else he needed to finish before the next day came when he noticed the time. At that exact moment, he noticed how hungry he was and his stomach rumbled. "Hey Chano have you eaten yet? I have an idea," he said while still looking at his phone.

"Ehm, yes but that was a while ago! Me and Luddy went to eat lunch at a nice restaurant,"Feliciano smiled.

"...Well, do you want to make dinner and eat together? Like when Nonno and us were together in one house?"

"Si! That would be amazing! Our first dinner as both of us being university students! Let's do it!"

"Ok well what do you want?"

"I don't know...hm...Some pasta carbonara?"

"Hm...A Classic... Ok that is fine. Let's use Nonno's recipe si?"

"Of course! How else?"

"Ok, let's get the ingredients, first then we cook,' Lovino got up and went to the door to put his shoes on with Feliciano on his tail. After they got ready, both of them walked out into the hallway and Lovino locked the door behind him.

* * *

Fratello - Brother (i won't judge if you don't know what fratello is but just a little surprised)

Si - Yes (kinda simple)

Nonno - grandfather/grandpa

Grazie/Grazie mille - Thank you/Thank you so much

idiota - can be a multitude of insults but the most notable is stupid and idiot.

Anyway, just gonna say please any constructive criticism is welcome. Just be gentle lol. I finished writing this at about 2 a.m. so good night!


	4. Chapter 4 - A New Person

Yo! Thank everyone who's left me reviews and for favoriting and following this fic! It makes my day better and it really helps me that I get all kinds of feedback from all of you! I cannot wait to keep writing! Alright, let's keep going people!

(p.s. Anytime anyone is speaking a language that isn't English, i'll make it italicized)

(p.p.s. anytime you see "he" just know it is referring to Antonio)

* * *

Lovino was very nervous that morning.

He had put his books in his bookbag, skipped the small breakfast that his younger brother had made him before he went to class, and walked out of his apartment with only a cup of dark coffee in hand. His stomach was churning and he really didn't want to eat anything because he felt as if it might come back up later if the nerves were too much.

Lovino checked he had everything before he locked the door behind him. As he walked down the hallway of his apartment building, he saw other students and their roommates leaving their own apartments and heading out of the building.

The only thing that was on Lovino's mind was that this was going to be hard year. For the first 2 years, he had someone else he could count on to be there and that he could turn to when he was having a hard time and that he would help the person the same way back.

Even if Lovino was stubborn, his ex would have always gotten him to talk about what was wrong with him. "He" would always support Lovino and knew when he was upset or depressed or just knew any emotion he was feeling.

It did take both of them a bit of time to learn when there was something wrong with each other. Lovino almost always looked upset but it was because it was only his face and only if something happened would he be upset.

With "him", he almost always looked happy; a bright smile always on his face. But Lovino knew, that there was different emotions "he" would show even if his facial expressions and body language didn't match what he was showing.

The aura that "he" would give off and his eyes would be the tell all. "He" would never really get upset or angry or sad, but when he was, it was to the extreme. Lovino knew that the other didn't let things get to him a lot, so when "he" did have one of those extreme emotions, he had to calm him down from it so the other would be back to his happy self.

Lovino shook his head to get rid of the thoughts of the one that cheated on him, and kept walking. He looked down at his watch and noticed he would be a early for his first class so he took his time in getting to the building the class would be in.

-time skip to Lovino getting to class-

Sitting down towards the middle of the lecture hall, he looked around and only saw a couple other people in the room. Lovino put down his books and laptop in front of him. He sat back and drank the dark, black liquid from his travel mug.

While he watched everyone start to walk in, he wondered if he would find anyone to talk to this year or to even room with him in his apartment. He had an ad already made to put up so someone could hopefully step up and come to the room to take the only put up information about the room and the room number. He didn't want to put down his name or number because he had changed his cellphone number so "he" wouldn't be able to find him again. In hindsight, he should of probably talk to the other about what happened, but he didn't want to do that any time soon.

Right now, he looked at his laptop and thought, 'fuck it.' He went on the student sharing page and posted the ad. He turned off the website and opened a new document for his notes. He just had to wait till he got home to check if anyone came by.

That very moment the last people trickled in and the professor introduced himself after setting up. Lovino tried to pay attention but it didn't really go down. The first day was the professor just reading the syllabus and talking about what they were going to do and all of the rules.

He already had the syllabus downloaded and he only went to the first classes to know how the professor would be and to get attendance credit.

Lovino didn't notice a platinum blond that raced in and sat down a few rows down from him. People around the man looked at him funny becuase of the way he looked and that he came in late on the first day. The reddish-brown eyed man ignored them and look at ahead to the professor who kept talking as if he didn't notice him walking in.

-time skip to lunch-

Lovino stepped out of the lunch area with tray in hand and looked around at the cafeteria to find a seat. His bookbag moved as he moved along the student filled room. He spotted an empty table in the middle of the cafeteria and headed towards it. He looked around at the groups of people at each table. Everyone was smiling and talking to each other.

Lovino instantly knew who was in what grade. University was never like high school when it came to groups of people. Sure people still hung out with their usual crowd, but everyone was usually a lot nicer and people would be comfortable with talking to other people or groups and sometimes would go around and see each other. Especially with people who have been there longer.

The freshmen were always jittery and wanted to fit in and would sometimes stick to the people they knew had the same interests but after a while they would get used to everyone and would intermingle with the rest of the people.

Lovino was more of a "lone wolf" as people would call it. He would hang with people around campus and join clubs, but usually didn't really have a solid group of people he would hang out with.

When he was still with his ex, he would hang out with that group, but since he broke it off, it became weird and he decided that it was not a good idea to go back to them since most likely they would still be friends with them.

It didn't really matter to him though, he was fine with it. He was still friends with Arthur and maybe Francis but they haven't talked to him in a while. Lovino was most likely just going to talk to Feliciano for now, if he found a friend somewhere along the way, then he would let it happen.

While in his own thoughts, he didn't notice someone stand across the table from him. It was a habit for him to daydream sometimes. Lovino and Feliciano had that in common for the most part. He also didn't noticed the man start to speak to him.

_POV change_

A platinum blond man walks into the cafeteria with a tray in hand. His backpack bumped against his back as he walked.

Gilbert, as he is named, looked around at the cafeteria, wondering if he should sit with some random group of people or find an empty table. With some further investigation, he saw that the place seemed to be crowded and it didn't look like there was any free spots to sit at.

Most of the people looked like they had no spaces at their tables, so the joining-a-group idea was out of the question. One more sweep of the cafeteria helped him find a table towards the middle of the room. As he walked towards it, he saw that only one other person was sitting there with no one around him. He thought maybe he was waiting for some people, but he didn't see bags around the table. Either way, he would ask if he could sit and just use the table to eat and then leave.

It wasn't like he didn't want to meet new people, but he didn't know the other person and if he might get angry if he would start talking if they were choosing to sit by themselves. Gilbert might try and chit chat with the person so he could start to know people here. He only really knew one person here and that was his brother. That wasn't enough for him though. He needed to talk to people. Hopefully the year started well.

Gilbert got to the table and looked over at the person sitting at it. "Hello?" he didn't know what nationality the other person was or even what language they spoke so he decided to speak in English.

The guy sitting at the table didn't respond. He was looking down at the table and slowly moving a fork full of food into his mouth. Maybe he didn't hear Gilbert since it was loud in the large room. "Hello! Can I sit here?" he said a bit louder than the last time. The other jumped a little when he heard him speak up. The man just stared at Gilbert in slight annoyance and a bit of surprise.

Gilbert thought maybe the other was he angry at him for interrupting his thought or maybe he didn't want anyone sitting with him.

He then realised that maybe the man didn't speak english, "Oh scheiße. You probably don't speak English…"

As Gilbert thought about what other language he could speak to the new person, the stranger spoke up after coming back from his thoughts.

"I speak English too, you idiota. I am not stupid," Lovino's accent was thick. He learned the language because he heard it was the universal language and thought it could be useful. He also did it because he's caught tourists talking smack about him at times and he loved to see their faces when he responded back. Even though he learned it, he still had his Italian tongue and it would give away his nationality up pretty quickly. When he had said that, he gave yea, I said that, type of smile at the other person as if to say that he didn't want anyone to sit with him.

Gilbert smiled in relief that the other spoke English too. Ignoring the fact that he might of insulted him. He never really payed attention to those things. "Oh cool! So, is it alright if I can sit here then?" with one hand, he pointed to the chair in front of him. The man smile disappeared behind a frown again and he sighed, look back down at his food, and shrugged, "Whatever." Gilbert raised an eyebrow but sat down anyway.

He put the tray down on the table in front of himself and his backpack on the floor beside him. Gilbert started to eat and looked around at the cafeteria and the different people congregated at each table.

It made him wonder why the other was all alone.

At some point of there being complete silence between the two, Gilbert started to get antsy. "Hello! My name is Gilbert," he smiled over at the dark haired Italian.

He assessed the man across from him. Not only did the other have dark brown, wavy hair covering his head, but there was this one stubborn curly hair that curled out of the front of his bangs. It was strange and it slightly bothered him but he ignored it. The Italian man had a slightly tanned appearance, opposite of the pale skin that Gilbert had, and his build wasn't too muscular but it wasn't skinny or too chubby either. His style of clothing was fashionable but reasonable and since it wasn't cold outside, the other was wearing shorter sleeved shirt.

In the moments of being silent before, the other's face stayed neutral and it gave Gilbert a good look at his face. Immediately, Gilbert noticed that the Italian was actually very attractive with his soft angular features and his green-hazel eyes that looked up at the other when he spoke, had made something in Gil's stomach feel light and fluttery. Something he's never really felt before, and which he decided to ignore for now.

"Name is Lovino. What are you studying? Also, why did you start out with speaking English? Most people speak in the native language of here," Lovino looked up at Gilbert, and scooped another fork full of food into his mouth. He didn't really want to talk, but he remembered that he told himself if someone tried to become friends with him or talk to him, he'd let it happen.

"Nice to meet you Lovino. My major is business and the only reason I started to speak English was because I haven't been speaking anything else besides that in the past two years. Kinda got used to it I guess," Gilbert answered.

"Hm. So you went to school in America? Interesting. Why didn't you stay over there?" Lovino asked as he . "Did you not like it in the United States of America?"

"I did. It was nice there, but I came back to Europe because i have family here and my brother is starting his first year in college this year. I wanted to go to school with him so I can help him around the scene!" Gilbert smiled and then proceeded to shovel a spoon full of food into his mouth.

"Ah, I have a brother here too. He's a first year also, though he acts as if he's in middle school still. He got in with quite a bit scholarships."

"Oh really? Hm, maybe they know each other!"

"Doubt it. I'd would of seen him by now and my brother would of mentioned you already."

"That's very true. Yea probably not then. So, what are you majoring in Mr. Lovino?"

"I am going into Culinary. I want to own my own restaurant one day. It would be back in my homeland in Italy,"Lovino was finishing his food at this point and started to pick up after himself.

"Oh then when you get your restaurant, you should invite me over for dinner!" Gilbert watched as the Italian moved around and put away his things and put all the leftovers and garbage on his tray.

Lovino looked up for a second at the platinum haired and pinkish eyed man across from him,"Sure, if you buy me a bottle of Fattoria La Magia Brunello di Montalcino DOCG from Tuscany, Italy, then I'll treat you to dinner at my restaurant for life."

"Really! Oh that is awesome! So where can i get this wine? I'll go buy it!" Gilbert got excited about getting dinner from a handsome man for life, even if he did just meet him, even if he had to go all the way to Italy to get it, and even if he had to wait till the other got his restaurant.

Lovino looked incredulous at the loud German man, "...Well it is very rare and it costs between 5,000 dollars and 29,000 dollars. You'd have to be a billionaire to be able to afford that bottle…"

Gilbert made a surprised face,"oh...that is a lot of money…."

"Yea…"Lovino went back to what he was doing and Gilbert watched in silence as the other began to collect his things. Again. he saw the one hair that stuck out of the other's hair and he couldn't ignore it again. The single hair stuck out of front of Lovino's hair just pulled him in for some reason. It was curled, the same color as his hair, and it bounced up and down as the Italian moved around. Gilbert could've sworn he had seen that curl before. He couldn't quite place where'd he'd seen it though. It felt like he'd had seen it more than twice. He tried not to think about it much longer because he saw that the other was starting to leave and thought that it might not be that important.

"Oh you are leaving now?"

"...Well, I have a class in like 10 minutes and I already finished eating so…"

"True. Go to class. Don't be late! Later Gator!"

"...yea...arrivederci," Lovino grabbed his bookbag and his tray walked in the direction of the garbage cans that were by the exit door. Gilbert waved then watched as the other dumped his garbage into one of the bins, set the tray on top of the tray collection pile, and walked out the door.

Gilbert smiled and then went back to the food on his tray. After a minute or so of silence, his brain immediately brought him into his own thoughts and his world.

The first thing that came to his mind was wondering how the rest of his years in university were going to go.

The first two years back in the US were so amazing! He might of been a little awkward at first but that didn't last long. He had made friends, joined so many cool clubs, played sports, went to wild parties, and went out on a lot of dates with both men and women that all ended in one night stands and then waking up to thankfully never seeing the other person again. And despite loving it there very much, he had to leave his life in America. It was hard to leave all of that behind and come back to Europe to finish his schooling. He started his adult life there and he learned new things about himself and life there. True, he was feeling homesick the whole time he was in the states and when he heard that Ludwig, his younger and only brother, had graduated and was starting university the same year as his junior year, well you could imagine how elated he was when he finally had an incentive to come back. But it still hurt him to go and all of his friends told him to not leave but he knew in his heart that he wanted to come back. Sure, it sounded cheesy, but it's how he felt and that was the only way he could describe it.

Eh..he wanted to get off that subject.

He was finished eating and wanted to go talk to Ludwig about moving in together. He got up from his chair grabbed his backpack and threw away his food on his tray.

After he was outside, he took out his phone and dialed up Ludwig. It rang twice before his brother answered.

" _Hallo?"_ other voices could be heard besides Ludwig's, Gilbert guess he was in between classes.

" _Hallo mein kleiner bruder! It's Gil! Your awesome big bro!"_ he walked excitedly outside the school.

" _Oh hallo Gilbert. How is your day? Did you come out of class?"_ Ludwig was in the hallway walking to cafeteria

" _Nein. I was eating lunch but now I'm walking outside before class. Und my day has been great!"_

" _Oh that is good. How has the US been treating you?"_ he opened the door to the outside to start his walk to the building the cafeteria was located.

" _Oh it's been fine. But I'm not in the_ US of A _!"_ the way Gilbert said that last part was the same way some of his friends back in America would say it sometimes.

" _Oh that is-...Wait...What do you mean you are not in America?"_

" _Oh! Did I forget to tell you? I came over to the university you are going to isn't that great!"_

" _Gilbert...Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"_

" _...I thought it was going to be a surprise and that my bruder would like it?"_ Gil had slowed his walk and wondered why his brother would be upset. He wasn't really thinking very logically and didn't think about it being a problem.

Ludwig sighed and moved to the side of the hallway so he wasn't stopped right smack dab in the middle. " _That might of not been the smartest idea bruder."_

" _Are you saying that me wanting to surprising my little bro and wanting to help him with his first year of college wasn't a good idea?"_ he had stopped walking at this point and had a hand on his hip staring at straight ahead as he talked.

" _Nein, that is not what I'm saying. What i'm trying to-"_

" _Then what? It sounds like you are calling me stupid."_

Ludwig closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed, " _I am not calling you stupid, bruder. What I'm trying to say is that maybe telling me ahead of time would of been nice. This is kind of last minute."_

Gil let his shoulders down, " _Oh. Well sorry. But I am here now. Anyway, where are you? I want to see you so we can talk about moving in together."_

" _...moving in together?..."_

" _Yea! So it can be like old times when we lived with Opa!"_

" _...oh bruder…"_

 _Gilbert's face faltered a little when he heard Ludwig say that, "...What?... Is something wrong?...Or do you not want to move in with your bro?"_

" _...Nein, that's not it...It's just-"_

" _Just what? Are you embarrassed of me? Was I a bad roommate?"_

" _Nein, nein."_

" _Then what is it?"_

Gilbert could be so thick headed sometimes, " _...I already am rooming with someone…"_

" _...What?"_

" _Ja, I thought that since you were out in America that I would try to make friends"_

" _..."_

" _...Gilbert?"_

" _..."_

" _Bruder?"_

" _...maybe I should of called earlier…"_

" _Gil, I am sorry but i thought you were spending your time overseas."_

" _..."_ Gilbert sat down on a bench that was a couple feet from him. He plopped down into a slouch. He stared at the ground while he thought.

" _Gilbert? Are you still there?"_

"..." Why did he think that his brother was going to want to go live with him in an apartment or dorm together. It wasn't like he had an obligation. It was his life. Ludwig always worked so very hard, something he learned from his Opa and him, and he deserved to have fun in his beginning years as an adult. Why should he be the one to stop him from experiencing his life? He wasn't a child anymore. Well, even as a child, Ludwig was very responsible. Sometimes, he was the one reminding Gilbert if he forgot to do something.

Despite that, he still had a feeling of him having to be there for the other all the time. 'Be the big brother' and 'he looks up to you' and things like that were always told to him as Lud started to age and Gil was able to understand more. Gilbert was responsible and smart too, but it didn't always show. Sometimes, he got a little jealous of Lud because people would always say how intelligent and amazing he was and Gil would always be compared to him.

But it always made him smile when his little brother would stand up to them and tell them off by saying his _älterer bruder_ was amazing and cool and smarter than him. It never failed to brighten Gil's day to know that despite what others would say, Luddy was always looking up to him.

" _Hallo?...Look, I'm sorry. I can tell them that I want to not share a room with them and we can move in together,"_ Ludwig was a little worried about the silence that was coming from Gilbert.

" _..."_

" _Bruder?...Are you still there?"_

" _Ja...I'm still here…"_

" _Oh ok good! So we can go down to the office today and-"_

" _Nein. It's ok Lud. You don't have to do that."_

" _...Gilbert but...are you sure? Because we can go and tell them to switch me out."_

" _Nein. You stay with your roommate. I'll be fine."_

" _Are you sure bruder?"_

Gilbert sat up a bit and put a face on for his younger sibling even though they weren't in front of each other, " _Excuse me? I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt! I am ok. Don't worry your little head about it."_

Ludwig sighed, chuckled slightly and shook his head, " _If you say so bruder. Hey, do you want to go eat dinner later today? I know a couple good places that I know you would like."_

" _Sounds like a plan. I'll meet you at your dorm room. Just shoot me a text and I'll be there_ in two shakes of a lamb's tail _!"_

" _uh...bruder...why did you use an American phrase?"_

" _Oh sorry, it just sometimes happens. I kinda picked stuff like that up."_

" _Ok. Well, I will talk to you later. Machs gut."_

" _Machs gut!"_ Gilbert hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. He looked up at the cloudy blue sky and sighed.

What was he going to do now? Ludwig was his only plan for rooming with. He didn't really know anyone else. Now all of his stuff was arriving from the US in 2 days and he wouldn't know where he was going to put it. He should of probably thought about this before hand.

Maybe he'd try finding a dorm to live in? No, that would probably already be impossible because he'd doubt there would be any rooms left. Even the single rooms at this point wouldn't be available either. An apartment would be nice but he didn't really wanna live by himself...

Maybe he could try finding a person looking for a person to room with.

And, as if the universe heard his troubles, he felt his phone go off and saw that he got a new notification.

It was an email from Ludwig.

Gilbert opened it.

And on the email, was a picture of a flyer for an apartment looking for a roommate.

Gilbert rocketed out of his place on the bench, and smiled brightly. He started to walk off to his next class in excitement. Knowing that he had a lot of work to do.

Maybe today wasn't going to be that bad.

* * *

YO YO wow! That was a long chapter! Wowie! Thank you for getting to the end of it! Hopefully i didn't bore you! THe rest of the chapters might depend in range every time! I want to pump out 4k+ words each chapter but as you saw from the first 3, that kinda didn't happen... i will say that im going to try and get 2k+ words every chapter, but like i said we'll see. OK let me get into the translation thing:

Arrivederci - Good bye in Italiano

Hallo - just hello. (pretty simple)

Mein kleiner bruder - My younger brother

Nein - no

und - and

Opa - Grandpa (aka Grandpa Germania! woop woop! lol)

Machs gut - Take care

Oh and btw those who don't have English as your first language, two shakes of a lamb's tail is an American phrase. It means to do something in an instant.

Anyway yes if you like it leave me a comment because it really helps me, especially if it's a constructive criticism. If you feel like you're comment is too long don't think I am not gonna love it. I love long comments so don't be afraid. Alright later yo! 3

(p.s. if any of the characters sound a little ooc is because I haven't really written for them before. Especially Ludwig. if he does sound ooc again sorry.)


	5. Chapter 5 - The New Roommate

Hello everyone! PMF here! Back with a new chapter! I hope all of you have been loving the chapters as there will be more coming! Thank you anyone who leaves me comment, favorites, follows, or just reads my fic. All of you are amazing and now, let's go!

* * *

Gilbert left his last class of the day and looked down at his phone. It was nearing 7 pm and he was getting antsy.

In about an hour he'd be going to someone's apartment to see if they still needed a roommate. Besides this person in need of a roommate (and maybe his brother), he didn't have another place to stay. He crossed his fingers that the other person didn't find someone already. If it didn't work out, he'd ask Ludwig if he could stay with him and his roommate for a day or two while he found an apartment to rent. Despite him not wanting to live alone.

He looked at the picture on his phone. Gilbert found it kind of weird that the person didn't add their name or number on the ad. The only thing it had was information about the room, the apartment building address, apartment number, and the date and time that the person would be able to come over. He thought the ad was a little sketchy, but at this point he was desperate.

He went to one of the tables on the side of the grassy places in front of the building he just came out of. Gilbert pulled out his laptop and started some of his homework before he had to walk over to the apartment he'd be, hopefully, living in.

Lovino came back from class and flopped onto his couch. He was so tempted to stay there and sleep. He was about to do exactly that when he remembered that he had people to interview for the empty room.

He sighed and got up to see what he had to do first. Lovino looked around the living room and saw that it was slightly cluttered. In all honesty, when he cleaned, it was more of move things around so it didn't look so cluttered.

The only thing that was actually cleaned up were the dishes and clothes. But besides that, mostly everything was messy. Though to him, it was organized mess since he knew where everything was. One of the only places in the house that was completely spotless, was the room that was going to be rented out.

Unfortunately, when "he" moved out, he took some of the furniture that belonged to "him". "He" did leave the bed frame for a queen sized bed, a desk, and one small dresser.

Lovino left it like that and didn't put more furniture because he was expecting his brother to bring in what he had…But after Feliciano told him he'd be staying with Ludwig in a dorm, it didn't give him enough time to get the money for more furniture or the time to get them, so the room was going to look bare.

Lovino stepped into the kitchen and prepared some snacks and set them up in an organized formation on the plate. He cleaned the kitchen after that and moved the plate to the coffee table. He looked around and fixed the living room up a bit. He checked his phone and saw that he was 5 minutes from someone coming in.

He hurried and checked himself over and then went back in the living room and sat on the couch. He fixed the pillows and crossed his hands on his lap.

He waited.

-10 mins went by-

He had taken a sip of a water her had gotten.

-20 minutes went by-

Taking another snack from the plate in front of him.

-40 minutes went by-

And waited some more.

-An hour went by-

It was almost an hour and a half in when he was about to give up

He felt hot tears of anger and embarrassment start to form in his eyes. Damn "him" and damn "him" for cheating.

Why did he have to do this and rip his heart in half and leave him all alone?

This was bullshit.

Why did he even try?

Why did he try to find someone to live with him?

Who'd even want to live with him?

His own brother didn't even want to live with him.

He let someone he liked a lot cheat on him.

He let them break his heart.

Why was he so stupid?

Why?

Hot tears were falling on his cheeks slowly and he was leaning forward, elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. It was one of the worst times since the first month after the break-up.

He was rethinking of getting Antonio to live with him again. 'Maybe it'd be bette-'

*knock knock*

Lovino was hiccupping slightly when he heard the noise, he actually jumped a bit because he got startled. He thought he imagined the sound because he sat there for a couple seconds and no noise happened again when he heard the knocking again.

*knock knock knock*

He wiped the tears from his face and eyes. Fixed his clothes again and got up. The knocking started up again and this time it was more consecutive.

*knockknockknockknockknockknockknockknock*

Lovino immediately thought about Feliciano when he heard those knocks and he wondered if that's who it was. He marched over to the door, " _Alright! No more knocking! I heard you the first and second tim-"._

He opened the door and instead of seeing his brother he saw the guy from earlier. He blushed slightly when he noticed he had talked in Italian to the man, "…You are the one from the cafeteria…"

"Oh! Guten tag again! Ja. That is me. Sorry I'm late. So can I come in?" the guy-he-forgot-the-name-of asked. The man chuckled and looked past Lovino a little.

"Why would you want to come in? How did you find my apartment?"

"Uhm Isn't that obvious? Your ad. For the open room for rent? Am I too late? Because I can out buy the person before me!" he anxiously said with a hint of urgency in his voice.

Lovino thought this guy was a bit of a character. Wanting to out buy a nonexistent person? Who does that? He raised an eyebrow, "No….Come in." He stepped to the side and held the door open for the other. The pinkish eyed man walked in and looked around. Lovino closed the door behind him.

"Nice place man."

"Thank you."

Lovino watched as the guy walked over to the living room and set his backpack down next to the couch.

The guy just sat there and grabbed a couple snacks from the plate on the coffee table. "So, did someone already come and take the room?"

"…Does it look like someone is living with me already?" clear annoyance sounded in his voice. Lovino had stayed back and made sure he didn't have any more tears on his face. He still a little upset at the fact that not only was this guy late, but no one else came besides him. He felt himself almost start to cry again so he used his angry or annoyed tone to hide that fact. He called the man up to show him the room. He showed him around the house while they talked.

"No, but then again the person could have been out getting food or their things."

"Well, no one else came besides you…"

"Oh that's great! So does that mean I get the room?"

"Uh I still have to interview you and to do all the paperwork that I would have to turn into the landlord," He showed him that there was only minimal furniture in the room and that the other had to bring in his own things. Gilbert had reassured him that he'd have stuff to move in and that he didn't have to worry. He still hadn't told him that his things didn't arrive until two days later.

"So wait, you are going to interview me even if I'm the only one that showed up?" they went back to the couch after the small tour of the apartment.

"I don't want to just accept anyone into the apartment. How do I know if you are a murderer or not? Or if you have some weird habit I don't like, or you can be in a cult or something? You don't fit the bill for 'normal', "he did air quotes with his hands.

"Well, I am not a murderer and I could give you all my info and you'll see I haven't hurt a fly. I don't think I have weird habits and I am not part of a cult. Besides, speaking of, who puts a flyer with no name or number to call first? If anything, I could have been walking into a trap and you could have been the murderer," Gilbert honestly didn't think this guy was dangerous, but he did have a temper, he could live with that though.

Lovino crossed his arms and looked away, "…I-I don't need to tell you why I didn't…"

"Ok then…So what do I have to do to get the room?"

'Wait…That was…strange….' Lovino looked over at the man. Most people would ask why or keep asking why he was upset. People he knew would always pry and he did not like that at all…

Gilbert was grabbed another piece of food and he sat back.

"I-…..You need to fill out the paperwork that I have on the table in the kitchen…."

Gilbert almost choked on his food from the excitement he was feeling, "Wait I get the room!?"

"Y-yea….."Lovino looked away from him and to avoid the excited look on the other's face.

"OH danke Lovino! I was really in a bind!"

'Oh shit…this guy remembered his name,,,but he didn't remember his…'

"You're welcome….guy…I guess…"

"Oh we should probably introduce each other better," Gilbert laughed. "Guten tag! My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt," he stuck out his hand for the other to shake.

Lovino froze when he took Gilbert's hand. "D-did you just say Beilschmidt?..."

"Ja. Gilbert Maria Beilschimdt. Why is there a problem?"

"There is if you are brothers with someone named Ludwig…kind of, coincidentally, my brother's boyfriend…"

"Wait…Lovino? Hmm…" Gilbert thought slightly, "Umm...Is your last name Vargas by any chance?"

Lovino inhaled and nodded slowly. His eyes widened and he retracted his hand from the other's when he saw they had been shaking for too long.

Gilbert smiled hugely, "Wow! Then that makes us brother-in-laws!" He clasped both his hands onto Lovino's shoulders.

"Wha-The hell it doesn't! They aren't married. They're just going out," pulling away from the other's grasp and blushed slightly. No one, but his brother, had grabbed him in any way for a long time. Besides the occasional handshakes. Even "he" hadn't done it much in those last few months together. The unsuspected touch caught him off guard and it made his stomach flip. He didn't know where that feeling was coming from but it was not good.

Laughing, Gilbert moved his hand onto his hips, "It is just a saying you know. Though it would be adorable if they did! I mean they are so good together."

Lovino stood there with his arms crossed looking over at the other with an upset face. Before he could say something, the other spoke again. Chuckling breathily.

"Heh…You know...Sometimes I'm a little jealous of them to be honest," he smiled faltered a little then quickly went back to normal when he realized what he had said. He didn't let Lovino start to ask or say anything before he started again. A distraction from his awkward and audible statement. "SO! Should I sign some papers or what? I kind of want to move in soon. Real soon."

This guy was hard to keep up with. His emotions seemed to jump all over the place but what the other had said, he left alone. He didn't wanted to ask so it would be more uncomfortable than it was when he had said the comment, so he didn't.

Lovino nodded and started to make his way to the kitchen, "You need to read and sign a bunch of papers and then talk to the landowner to finalize everything. After that, you can move in. But there will be rules so expect that! Don't think it's gonna be super easy."

Gilbert followed right behind Lovino, smiling at how lucky he got with the apartment opportunity. He was a little skeptical with living with this grumpy guy, but he decided he could get used to it. He did have an uptight Ludwig as a little bro, so he thought he'd be fine. "No problem! I'll do whatever it takes to stay here!"

Lovino nodded and sat down. Not really looking at the other. "Also since there is no mattress on the bed frame and i'm not really sure when you're things are getting here, you will just have to stay on the couch for now."

"Yeah, kind of figured," Gilbert sat down a seat next to Lovino at the round table, a small stack of papers was there.

"Good. You learn quickly. That is good here. Now start here," Lovino started to show where Gilbert was to sign on each paper.

Both had sat there for a while, finishing the papers until they were exhausted and ready for bed. Lovino had cleaned up the living room's coffee table and left some blankets and a pillow for his new roommate. Making sure to tell him not to get them dirty because they were the only other blankets he had in the house and washing blankets was a hastle. Gilbert agreed and went to set up his "bed".

Lovino went to get ready to sleep. He checked up on the front door and Gilbert one last time before telling him good night.

Gilbert waved and yelled his thanks and he saw the other wave lazily as he walked away. Gil lay on the couch with the blankets covering him from the chest down. He had his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling or the room around him.

Looking at the cluttered mess around the room and the lit fish tank on the bookshelf that held a pair of turtles. Gilbert raised an eyebrow at why had he not noticed it before. He loved animals so he hoped he would get to know the name of them soon.

The place was messy in his eyes and he might surprise the other by cleaning and organizing the house. Well besides Lovino's room since, the room is kind of private for each person he would guess.

With that resolve in his mind though, he started to become tired and closed his eyes.

Taking a couple deep breaths, he drifted off into the land of dreams.

* * *

OK so i'm tired and ill add the translations later. For now I'm glad you got to the end and can't wait to write the next chapter. Sorry it took soo long to upload. I've been not in a good place the past months and finally kind of getting out of it slowly. Writing has been helping me recently so expect more chapters! Alright, gotta sleep. See ya!


End file.
